Pregnant Beckett
by CastleFan1012
Summary: A story about Beckett being pregnant. Set somewhere in season 6. Some chapters will probably be short, but sweet. Author's Note: Reviews make me update faster.
1. Telling Castle

" Rick, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant." Kate said and Rick smiled.

" Really?" he asked excitedly.

" Yes. You're gonna be a father again." Kate says as she smiles and places their hands on her stomach.

" How far along are you?" he asked running his hands along her still small stomach.

" 4 weeks. I missed my period and I was feeling naseous, so I had Lanie run a blood test for me yesterday."

" I can't believe we're having a baby. Alexis will be so excited. She's always wanted a sibling."

" I always wanted to be a mom. I'm so excited. Will you go to my next appointment with me? It's in 4 weeks."

" Of course. I'll go to every single appointment with you. Half of that baby is me. It's my job to be there with you for everything."

" I'm craving some ice cream and candy canes. Can we go to the candy store and then pick up some ice cream?"

" Let the cravings begin." Castle says as they head out to their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is set in Season 6. Castle and Beckett have been married for 3 months now. This will be an ongoing story till Beckett gives birth. The chapters will probably be somewhat short, but sweet. If people like this story enough I'll possibly write a sequel/sequels to this, and it can become a series of stories. Hope you liked it! Please review! If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, don't be afraid to review them. Follow me on twitter Caskett1012 and tumblr jlg1012. I don't know much about pregnancy, but I'll research the best I can. My sister's having a baby very soon, so I'm very excited. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. 8 week appointment

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! It's really snowing at my house in Pennsylvania. My older sister gave birth to my neice last night. Annabelle Cadence. She's 7 pounds, 11 ounces, and 21 inches long. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Like I said in the first chapter, I've never been pregnant and don't know much about it, so I'm writing based on research. Please review! It will be like a little late Christmas present for me. I was sick on Christmas, which sucks. Also, don't ever be afraid to give me ideas. They are always very helpful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: 8 Week Appointment

It was finally time for her 8 week appointment. She was nervous, but excited.

She didn't know what exactly was going to happen at the appointment, but hoped they would get to see their baby.

They walked into the waiting room of the ob/gyn office they were at. There were lots of women there. Especially pregnant women. There were women with small bumps, medium bumps, or big bumps ready to pop.

They walked over to the nurses station.

" Hi. Good morning. Name please?" the nice nurse with the nametag that read Maggie commented.

" Katherine Castle."

" Okay. I'll let Dr. Morgan know you're here."

Kate and Rick sat down in a pair of empty chairs.

" I hope we get to see our baby today." Kate comments and Rick smiles at her and holds her hand.

" Me too."

" How far along are you?" a woman asks them.

She looks heavily pregnant.

" 8 weeks."

" Is this your first?"

" Yep."

" My name is Wendy. This is my husband Eric." the woman says.

" I'm Kate, and this is my husband Rick. Is this your first too?"

" No. We have 5 kids at home. This will probably be my last one though. I'm 39 now, so it will be harder to be pregnant."

" How far along are you? Do you know the gender?" Kate asks the woman.

" 7 months. I'm having a girl. I have 3 boys and 2 girls at home, so she will tie it up."

" Kate, we gotta start filling out this chart." Rick informs her and Kate says bye to the couple and hopes to see them again.

Rick starts running off the questions on the chart and Kate answers them.

" Date of last period?"

" June 17th."

" Date of birth?"

" November 25, 1979."

" Name?"

" You already know that, Rick."

" Please answer the question."

" Fine. Katherine Houghton Beckett Castle."

" Medical History. Diabetes? Tumor? Cancer? Migrains? Blood clots? Ringworm, tapeworm, parasites? Low or High blood sugar? Low or high blood pressure? Broken bones?"

" No. No. No. I get migrains sometimes. No. Ew, no. No. No. I broke both of my arms twice as a kid, and I broke my leg once as a teen. I had to get stitches in my head when I cracked it open as a kid. Also, in my foot."

" Family history?"

" All three of my aunts on my mom's side had breast cancer. On my dad's side, my great grandfather had prostate cancer. My grandpap on my dad's side had colon cancer. My dad had to get a kidney taken out."

" All finished."

" Good."

" Katherine Castle." they heard the nurse call her name and stood up walking over to her.

" Follow me please." the nurse says as she walks down the hall and Rick and Kate follow her.

" Will you be joining her during her pelvic exam and transvaginal ultrasound?" the nurse asks as she walks them into an empty room at the end of the hall.

Kate nods at him and he says yes.

" Alright. Please undress completely and change into this open fronted gown. You can put the sheet over your lap also. Dr. Morgan will be with you shortly." the nurse says and closes the door behind her.

" Have you met Dr. Morgan before? Is it a man or woman?" Rick asks her as she undresses.

" Yes, I met her when I came to confirm I was pregnant. She's a woman about my age. She's very nice." Kate says and puts the gown on before folding her clothes neatly and putting them on an empty chair.

Rick helps her hop onto the table, and she puts the sheet over her lap.

Rick sees the stirrups, and glances at her.

" Can I watch?"

" Can you watch what?"

" The pelvic exam and transvaginal ultrasound. I wanna see what it looks like."

" Rick, that's weird."

" Oh, come on. I see you naked at home all the time. I already know what you look like down there." Rick says grinning at her.

" The doctor is gonna be taking lots of tests. I don't want you in her way. Maybe another time."

" Fine. We need a pair of these at home."

" Maybe I'll get you a pair for Christmas." Kate says grinning just as they hear a knock on the door.

" Come in." Kate says.

Dr. Morgan walked in and closed the door behind her.

She took her time making Kate comfortable, and asked her questions.

She checked her blood pressure, weight, and height.

She then checked Kate's breasts sitting up, and then laying down.

When it was time for the pelvic exam, Kate relaxed and laid down on the table.

" Can I watch the pelvic exam?" Rick asks Dr. Morgan as she's warming the speculum with warm water.

" As long as it's alright with Kate."

" It's fine."

Dr. Morgan guided Kate's feet in the stirrups, and had her scoot down all the way to the end of the table. She kept Kate covered, as she positioned a chair for Rick to watch the exam.

Dr. Morgan got all the stuff set up, and then put on a pair of rubber gloves.

" Okay, Kate. This is where all modesty will be gone." Dr. Morgan said as she turned on the floor lamp and positioned it at Kate's privates.

Kate nodded and took a deep breath as Dr. Morgan lifted her gown up, so her private area was now exposed.

" It's cold in here." Kate commented as Dr. Morgan examined her genitals.

" Sorry about that. Whenever I have my annual checkups, I feel the same way. I hate them. I'm a woman though, so you should be more comfortable."

Rick kept looking straight at Kate's genitals the whole time. He was so turned on by this, in a weird way. I guess seeing your wife's lady parts gets you that way. He is a man after all.

Dr. Morgan explained all the steps to Rick so he would understand better.

When it was time for the speculum, Rick nearly fainted when it was inserted into Kate.

Once the exam and tests were over, Dr. Morgan said everything looked fine.

Rick almost fainted again when Dr. Morgan picked up the thing used for the transvaginal ultrasound. To him it looked like a vibrator. He thought it was even weirder though when the doctor put a condom on it.

Rick moved up to Kate's head, and held her hand as the doctor inserted the contraption.

Kate winced, but then relaxed.

Kate and Rick's eyes were glued to the screen.

Soon, Dr. Morgan pointed out the little embryo to them. Kate started crying in joy of her little baby that she and Rick created.

When asked if they could hear the heartbeat, they both nodded in excitement.

Kate giggled when she heard the fast little heartbeat. Rick smiled at her.

" Heartbeat is normal and looking good. Remember, relax, eat alot, and get lots of sleep. Don't have intercourse again till tomorrow since you had all those tests done. Once you get heavier pregnant, you can look at positions online for pregnant women. There's also classes I can recommend you to. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call and ask." Dr. Morgan says as she prints out the sonogram picture, and takes the thing out of Kate and puts it back onto the tray.

Kate wiped herself off, and got dressed once Dr. Morgan left the room and said goodbye.

" This kid is going to be very cute." Rick says as he looks at the sonogram picture.

" Definitely." Kate says and throws the gown away before putting on her coat. They left the clinic hand in hand with the sonogram picture.

They were 100% excited about the baby.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sorry for the wait. Like I said, my sister just had a baby, and my thoughts have been on that. Hope you liked this chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. If you have ideas, that would be awesome. PM or review them to me. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. The Start of Morning Sickness

Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 3. Thanks everyone who has reviewed and read this story. It means alot to me. Like always, please review. I love ideas. It helps me write faster. You are awesome for reading. I am really excited about writing this story, so I can guarantee updates won't be too long apart. I'm bummed Stana lost the People's Choice Award for Best tv dramatic actress. I'm even more bummed she wasn't there. She really deserves an award this year. She works so hard for it. There's always more award shows and next year. Congrats to Nathan Fillion and Castle. I got a tweet from Victoria Pratt a couple nights ago. She was on 5x10. I love her in the movie Tentacles of the Deep. I got to see my cute little neice Annabelle again yesterday. She's so cute! She's already a week and 2 days old. Sorry for the long Author's Note. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 3: The Start of Morning Sickness

3 days later

Kate woke up with her stomach churning. She sat up, and suddenly felt a rush of sickness. She got out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom.

She leaned over the toilet and emptied her stomach.

She heard footsteps walking towards her as another wave of nausea hit.

She felt strong, soft hands pull her hair back and rub her stomach as she emptied her stomach once again.

She put her face against the toilet bowl and groaned.

" Stupid morning sickness. I hate throwing up." Kate groaned and Rick gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" I know, sweetie. In 7 months it will be worth it though." Rick says smiling at her and she smiles back.

" I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms." Kate comments and Rick smiles proudly at her.

" Me either. Want breaksfast? What's the baby craving?" Rick asks her standing up and pulling her up with him.

" Pancakes with syrup and bacon please." Kate says while they walk downstairs to the kitchen.

" Are you sure you don't want a smorelette?" he asks as soon as they step into the kitchen.

" Definitley, no thank you. I don't wanna have to throw up more than I have to." Kate says and Rick nods before making breaksfast.

xxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxx xxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxx xxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxx

Short, but sweet. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. They and ideas help me write faster. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Gina, the Wicked Witch of the East Coast

Here is chapter 4 my lovely readers! Please answer my poll question at the top of my profile. Enjoy, and like always, please review. :)

CaskettCaskettCaskettCaskett CaskettCaskettCaskettCaskett Caskett

Chapter 4: Gina, the Wicked Witch of the East Coast

" Gina, I've told you a million times; I'm not leaving my family to go on a book tour in another country for 2 months!" Rick yelled at his publisher and ex-wife Gina.

Gina suggested he go on a book tour to France for 2 months to promote his latest book, Hot Heat.

Rick didn't want to leave Kate while she was pregnant, for 2 months! He didn't wanna miss anything. Not to mention Halloween and Thanskgiving.

" But Richard, it will give the book more publicity. You've been quiet lately. The books won't sell if you don't give the fans what they want." Gina says, grinning greedily.

" How about this; I'll go on a book tour for 3 weeks, not out of the country, and if Kate gets to come with me." Rick suggests with his arms crossed and Gina lets out a sigh of frustration.

" Fine. You tell me by tonight, what state and city, and I'll book you two a plane for tomorrow afternoon, and a hotel. Got it?" Gina asks and Rick nods.

" I'll ask Kate when she gets back from the mall with my mother and Alexis. Goodbye, Gina." Rick says annoyingly guiding her out of his office and out the front door.

Rick let out a sigh of relief when he closed and locked the door. That woman was really starting to annoy and piss him and his family off.

" Hopefully Kate is fine with going to another state for three weeks." Rick thought nervously as he went to lay down on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccccxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccccccccc cccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccccc cc

2 hours later

Kate, Alexis, and Martha walked through the door 2 hours later, to find Rick asleep on the couch. They all let out a laugh at his loud snoring.

Alexis and Martha went upstairs to unpack the stuff they got, while Kate set down her bags and walked over in front of the couch where Rick was sleeping. She gently leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then the nose, then the forehead, then the lips. He still didn't wake.

" That man probably wouldn't wake to a siren." Kate thought as he kept on snoring.

Then, all of a sudden Kate thought of an idea.

" Rick, I'm naked." Kate said loud enough for Rick to hear and he sat up quickly.

Kate laughed when he opened his eyes and saw her with clothes on.

" Ughhhh... I hate when you tease me like that. I was having a hot dream about you in a bikini." he said grinning at her.

" Shut up, Rick. Your mother and daughter are upstairs. Wanna see what I got while we were shopping?" Kate asks him and he nods excitedly.

" I got a couple maternity dresses for when we have to go somewhere fancy and I'll be heavily pregnant. There's a short, sleeve-less, gold, sparkly one. Then, there's a long silky blue one." Kate says taking them out of their bags and showing him.

" Pretty. You'll look amazing in those." he comments and she smiles and blushes as she puts them back in their bags.

" I got 3 pairs of flats, since I'm pregnant. Gold, silver, and red. I don't think Alexis knows I'm pregnant yet, but I think Martha knows cause she looked in my bags. I went shopping for clothes without them, so they didn't suspect anything. By the way, when do you wanna tell them, my father, and all our friends?"

" How about we tell my mother and Alexis tonight? We can call your dad if you want. We'll wait to tell our friends though."

" Okay. When Martha and Lex come back down we'll tell them and then call my dad and tell him."

" I also got some new perfume and candles. Marshmallow Fireside, Cinnamon, Cranberry Frost, Apple Pie, and Winter Snow are the candles I got. I got snowberry, and more bottles of Paris Amour, Japanese Cherry Blosson, and Winter Candy Apple for perfume."

" You bought alot of stuff. I hope you used my money to pay for it."

" I used your money to pay for all of it except for the perfume and candles."

" As long as you didn't use all of your money, I'm fine with that. Now, what else did you get?"

" Lemon, orange, and mango bubblebath. Strawberry, Cherry, Vanilla, and Mango shampoo and conditioner. Aloe and green tea body wash. Some Maternity underwear and bras. A new pair of tennis shoes. A pair of gold and red hoop earrings. Green studs. I also got you a new video game." Kate says and Rick jumps excitedly.

" Really?! Which game?"

" Halo 4 for Xbox."

" Thanks sweetheart. You're the best wife ever." he says hugging her and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

" You're welcome. I'm going to go put my new stuff away." Kate says picking up her bags.

" Okay. Meet me in my office afterwards. I have something to tell you." he says and Kate frowns.

" Okay." she says nervously walking to their bedroom with her bags.

Rick waits patiently for her in his office, running his hands through his hair.

30 minutes later

After Kate gets all of the stuff she bought, unpacked, she anxiously walks into his office and shuts the door behind her.

She sits down on his sofa, and waits for him to talk.

" Gina came over earlier while you, Alexis, and mother were out shopping."

" Okay, so... What was she here for?"

" She said that there's not enough press and publicity for my newest book, Hot Heat. She proceeded to yell at me for a while and wanted me to go to France for 2 months. I denied because I don't wanna leave you while your pregnant, and I don't wanna leave Alexis and mother. We finally agreed on a deal. I told her I would go on a book tour for 3 weeks, in the country, any state or city, as long as it's with you. She agreed and told me to ask you when you came home. She's booking us a plane tomorrow afternoon."

" Wow. That's fast. Short notice. I don't know if I could just pack up and leave tomorrow."

" I know. I'm sorry. Gina is a witch. If I say no, she might quit being my editor."

" Alright, fine. I'll go. Did u pick a state and city yet?"

" I was thinking Los Angeles. We've been there before, plus, the director of Heat Rises, wants me there to help him direct part of the film."

" Sounds good to me. I'll pack up after we have dinner, tell Alexis and Martha about my pregnancy, and call my dad and tell him."

" What should we have for dinner?"

" How about creamy shrimp alfredo?"

" Can we have no seafood tonight? Last time we had it, we got sick."

" Fine. How about Hamburger Helper?"

" Sounds good. Cheeseburger Macaroni?"

" Sure. I'll make it, while you call Gina and tell her the location we agreed on."

Kate gave him a quick kiss on the lips before going out into the kitchen to cook dinner.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG

Hope you liked it! Please answer my poll question at the top of my profile. Review or PM me and tell me what you thought about the chapter. If you ever have any ideas, review them or PM me. Reviews are like a chocolate milkshake for me. Thanks for reading! :)  



	5. Telling Alexis and Martha

Here's a new chapter. My mind has a million thoughts going through it lately, so it's been hard to write. Hope you like this chapter. Please review and answer my poll question at the top of my profile. I will be deciding soon. Hope you enjoy! :) Jessica

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Chapter 5: Telling Alexis and Martha

When dinner is almost done, Kate has Rick set the table and call Alexis and Martha down to dinner.

Kate sets dinner on the dining room table and sits down.

" Thanks for dinner, Kate."

" Thank you, darling."

They all eat the cheeseburger hamburger helper and sip their drinks while Alexis talks about college and her boyfriend, Max. Martha talks about the studio.

When they are all finished with their dinner, Kate takes Rick's hand.

" We wanna tell you two something very important and that will change our lives forever." Kate starts, but then, Martha buts in.

" You're pregnant. I saw the maternity stuff in your bags. Plus, you had to pee alot when we went shopping."

" Are you both excited?" Rick asks.

" Of course. I've always wanted a sibling. I wish it would have happened when I was younger, but I'm happy that it's with Kate, not my mom." Alexis says.

" I am happy, too. I can get my own apartment. I've been looking around for one anyway." Martha says taking a sip of wine.

" How far along are you?" Alexis asks.

" 10 weeks."

" When's your due date?" Martha asks.

" February 13th."

" Maybe the baby will be born on Valentine's Day." Martha comments.

" Maybe. That would be cool." Rick says.

" Dinner was delicious, dears. I'm gonna go up to my room and relax for the night. Congrats." Martha said giving them each a hug and kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight to her grandaughter.

She exits dramatically up the stairs.

" I'm gonna go upstairs to my room and call Max. Congrats guys." Alexis says hugging them both and giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

" Oh, I almost forgot. Kate and I have to go to Los Angeles for 3 weeks to promote my new book. I can't say no, because Gina will most likely kill me. Make sure you tell your gram."

" Okay. I'll be busy with college and Max anyway. Just, call me every night. Love you guys." Alexis says giving them hugs again before disappearing up the stairs.

" Wow. She took that well." Kate comments a minute later.

" She's been busy and concentrating on college alot lately. Her and Max are getting more serious, too."

" Do you wanna do the dishes while I call my dad and tell him?" Kate asks and he nods before giving her a kiss.

Kate walks to their bedroom and grabs her cell phone off the nightstand. She lays down on the bed, and scrolls down her contacts list to find her dad. She takes a deep breath before pressing call.

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777

Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it! Please review. Don't be afraid to give ideas if you have some or one. I will be closing that poll soon, so don't forget to vote! Thanks for reading! :) 


End file.
